Golf is enjoyed by a wide variety of players—players of different genders and dramatically different ages and/or skill levels. Golf is somewhat unique in the sporting world in that such diverse collections of players can play together in golf events, even in direct competition with one another (e.g., using handicapped scoring, different tee boxes, in team formats, etc.), and still enjoy the golf outing or competition. These factors, together with the increased availability of golf programming on television (e.g., golf tournaments, golf news, golf history, and/or other golf programming) and the rise of well-known golf superstars, at least in part, have increased golf's popularity in recent years.
Golfers at all skill levels seek to improve their performance, lower their golf scores, and reach that next performance “level.” Manufacturers of all types of golf equipment have responded to these demands, and in recent years, the industry has witnessed dramatic changes and improvements in golf equipment. For example, a wide range of different golf ball models now are available, with balls designed to complement specific swing speeds and/or other player characteristics or preferences, e.g., with some balls designed to fly farther and/or straighter; some designed to provide higher or flatter trajectories; some designed to provide more spin, control, and/or feel (particularly around the greens); some designed for faster or slower swing speeds; etc. A host of swing and/or teaching aids also are available on the market that promise to help lower one's golf scores.
Being the sole instrument that sets a golf ball in motion during play, golf clubs also have been the subject of much technological research and advancement in recent years. For example, the market has seen dramatic changes and improvements in putter designs, golf club head designs, shafts, and grips in recent years. Additionally, other technological advancements have been made in an effort to better match the various elements and/or characteristics of the golf club and characteristics of a golf ball to a particular user's swing features or characteristics (e.g., club fitting technology, ball launch angle measurement technology, ball spin rate measurement technology, ball fitting technology, etc.).
Modern golf balls generally comprise either a one-piece construction or multiple layers including an outer cover surrounding a core. Typically, one or more layers of paint and/or other coatings are applied to the outer surface of the golf ball. For example, in one typical design, the outer surface of the golf ball is first painted with at least one clear or pigmented basecoat primer followed by at least one application of a clear coating or topcoat. The clear coating may serve a variety of functions, such as protecting the cover material (e.g., improving abrasion resistance or durability), improving aerodynamics of ball flight, preventing yellowing, and/or improving aesthetics of the ball.
One common coating utilizes a solvent borne two-component polyurethane, which is applied to the exterior of a golf ball. The coating may be applied, for example, by using compressed air or other gas to deliver and spray the coating materials. The balls and spray nozzles may be rotated or otherwise articulated with respect to one another to provide an even coating layer over the entire ball surface.
Dimples were added to golf balls to improve the aerodynamics as compared with smooth balls. Variations of the dimples have been introduced over the years relating to their size, shape, depth, and pattern. Other concepts have included the inclusion of small dimples or other structures within dimples to provide different aerodynamic performance. Such small dimples or other structures, however, often fill up during application of a paint or top coat to the outer surface of the ball, thus destroying or substantially reducing the intended dimple-in-dimple aerodynamic effect of the balls.
While the industry has witnessed dramatic changes and improvements to golf equipment in recent years, some players continue to look for increased distance on their golf shots, particularly on their drives or long iron shots, and/or improved spin or control of their shots, particularly around the greens and/or at initial launch. Accordingly, there is room in the art for further advances in golf technology.